Los Negocios de Nabiki
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - mira Ranma te lo voy a poner así, si alguien llega a leer la información que tiene esa cosa, estaremos fritos.
1. Chapter 1

Los negocios de Nabiki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Nabiki caminó de un lado a otro por su habitación, esto era una crisis.

Todo comenzó cuando uno de sus contactos le contó sobre una nueva agenda electrónica, tenía la función para hacer notas y listas, toda una monada. Había analizado la cuestión con cuidado y tomado una decisión premeditada, compraría esa agenda, era, sin duda, una muy buena inversión.

Días después salía de la tienda con el aparato en mano, listo para usar, y la joven empresaria ni lenta ni perezosa se puso a trabajar con ella.

Estando en la soledad de su habitación desplegó las grandes listas de papel de sus deudores, fue lo primero que archivó en su nuevo instrumento, luego hizo notas de los negocios pendientes que tenía y otras notas sobre los negocios futuros; programó cada día del mes para visitar a las personas que convinieran y finalmente agregó planes bien elaborados de cosas que debía hacer.

Todo mejoró cuando puso finamente en funcionamiento su agenda, tenía una alarma programada que le avisaba que, cómo y cuándo debía hacerlo; Nabiki siempre había pensado que aunque tuviese suficiente dinero y suficientes negocios no tendría una asistente, asuntos confidenciales, negocios sustanciosos y deudores solo concernían a ella, nunca hubiera confiado en nadie más para otorgarle la información que ahora llevaba esa agenda.

Y así, con la felicidad que el aparato electrónico había otorgado a su vida, procedió a deshacerse de toda prueba física restante, las listas, las notas, los planes, TODO, fue completamente destruido.

Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, sin encontrar su preciado instrumento, que no soltaba ni para dormir, la había descuidado por dos segundos, y ahora no estaba. De solo no verla, supo en un instante que se la habían hurtado, no había otra opción.

Si lo pensaba debía haberlo hacho alguien de la casa, eran los que tenían más fácil acceso a su habitación, pero lo malo era que en su lista de deudores había personas tan locas como buenas para escabullirse. Debía pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento.

.-.-.-.-.

\- los he citado a los dos para hablar de negocios- los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de Akane.

\- ¿negocios? Olvídalo Nabiki, no voy a caer en ninguna de tus trampas, yo me largo

\- estoy de acuerdo con Ranma-

\- muchachos, muchachos, esto les conviene, no voy a dar rodeos, simplemente lo diré, alguien robó mi agenda y quiero que la recuperen a como dé lugar- los prometidos se miraron entre si

\- y nosotros ¿qué ganamos con ayudarte?- Ranma volvió a interesarse

\- les borrare el 30% de su deuda total

\- ¡olvídalo! No haremos nada a menos que borres la deuda total-

\- estás loco Ranma, eso no pasará ni en tus mejores sueños, de los cuales tengo algunos registrados

\- ¡mentirosa!

\- ¡ya basta!- gritó Akane

\- ¿y tú porqué no dices nada?- preguntó Ranma molesto

\- yo no pienso entrar en esto, les recuerdo que yo no tengo ninguna deuda, lo último que me cobraste fue para que no salieran unas fotos que me tomaste desprevenida, lo cual me recuerda todas las cosas que me has hecho pasar, y no teniendo deuda, yo me deslindo completamente de esto, y si tú- se dirigió a Ranma- quieres hacer negocios con ella hazlo bajo tu riesgo-

\- Akane no lo mal aconsejes, además la oferta es para ambos, ¿tú cres que voy a dejar que este pelmazo trabaje solo? Con la bocota que se carga arruinaría todo en un dos por tres.

\- lo siento mucho- dijo irónica- pero yo estoy fuera de esto

\- no quería tener que hacer esto hermana pero… tengo un secreto tuyo bien guardado que estoy segura no quieres que sepa tu prometido

\- sea lo que sea de lo que estés hablando, ya pagué por él, ¿me chantajearás otra vez?

\- si- respondió seca

\- no te ayudaré- reafirmó su posición

\- entonces no te importara que lo diga ahora mismo

\- hazlo, no vas a chantajearme- respondió segura, por otro lado Ranma estaba más que atento al asunto.

Nabiki miro con superioridad a Akane, pero ella no se acobardó.

\- Ranma, ¿recuerdas aquella camisa de la que te deshiciste hace meses por que ya estaba rota?- habló la mediana

\- si, ¿por qué?

\- ¿sabías que Akane la guardó?- la chica suspiró y dijo

\- debes de estar muy desesperada hermana

\- ¿la… la guardó…?- asombrado volteó a verla

\- ¿estás segura que no quieres unirte a la causa Akane?

\- no- respondió tajante

\- si Ranma, la guardó, y no solo eso, ella…- hizo una pausa dramática- duerme con ella- Ranma casi se cae al piso

\- ¿es cierto?- preguntó con ilusión que Akane no notó por responder a Nabiki

\- ¿eso es todo hermana? Tengo cosas que hacer- altanera y orgullosa amenazó

\- ¿es cierto?- volvió a preguntar Ranma, solo entonces su prometida le puso atención

\- pues si- respondió como si no diera su brazo a torcer- tú la habías desechado y yo no tenía pijamas limpias, es cómoda para dormir, no es la gran cosa- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ahora que si lo que quieres es que te la devuelva, con gusto te la doy, porque no sirve para otra cosa, está toda remendada.

\- no, quédatela… no importa- suspiró desilusionado

\- ¿algo más que quieras compartir?- preguntó a su hermana

\- no… nada…- respondió sarcástica, claro que tenía algo pero no tenía pruebas y sin pruebas no hay delito, hasta ella sabía eso, no le quedaba de otra más que apechugar, por el momento.

\- eso pensé, ahora si me disculpas hermana…

\- no tan rápido, que tú hayas decidido no ayudar no significa que el buen Ranma no- Akane lo volteó a ver con duda- o me ayudas cuñado, o también puedo revelar alguno que otro secreto tuyo, y los tuyos si son vigentes- Ranma tomó una decisión

\- ¡vamos Nabiki!- dijo girándola y poniendo sus manos en su hombros- hablemos en otro lado- terminó por empujarle fuera del cuarto. La cara de Akane era un poema.

.-.-.-.-.

\- la verdad pensaba enviarlos a ambos a hacer el trabajo, pero en vista de que Akane no estará contigo, no tengo más remedio que acompañarte, visitaremos a cada persona de la que yo desconfié y tendrás que romper algunos huesos de ser necesario, ¿entendido?

\- ¿no estás exagerando?, solo es una agenda- preguntó

\- mira Ranma te lo voy a poner así, si alguien llega a leer la información que tiene esa cosa, estaremos fritos

\- ¿estaremos?- dijo burlándose

\- mi querido Ranma, ¿en verdad crees que esa agenda solo tiene citas programadas? ¡Despierta! Hay listas repletas no solo de deudores sino también de lo que deben, anotaciones de negocios completamente confidenciales, notas sobre secretos vergonzosos que estoy investigando, y creme cariño, tú estás en las tres.

\- ¡mierda Nabiki!

\- ahora es tiempo de movilizarnos

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

A 11 de Dic. Hola a todos de nuevo, digamos que esto solo es el prorrogo, espero se estén divirtiendo tanto como yo al escribirla. ¡Hagamos que el humor regrese!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta loca autora en especial a:

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- Ranma84

\- EroLadyLawliet

\- kioh (x2)

\- Kaysachan – lo siento mucho, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte.

\- azzulaprincess

\- nancyricoleon

\- Shojoranko

\- felicius

\- saotomedgo

\- Kris de Andromeda (x2)

\- Guest

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Afrika

\- Btaisho

\- Akai27

\- LlekBM

\- BabyCo

Sin más por ahora, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Negocios de Nabiki

II

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Ranma y Nabiki habían partido a visitar a sus deudores, prospectos consistentes para ser él o la ladrona de la agenda ahora desaparecida.

Akane no sabía en qué rayos se hubiera metido Ranma para tener que trabajar para Nabiki, pero mentiría si dijera que no sentía cierta desilusión al saber que su prometido tenía varios secretos bien guardados para ella.

Entró en la cocina con el ánimo un poco bajo, y para qué negarlo, un poco molesta por la situación, abrió el refrigerador sin mirar realmente a su alrededor o notar que una mirada caía sobre ella.

\- hola hermana-

\- Kasumi, lo siento, estaba pensando en… cosas- contestó después de cerrar la nevera y recargarse en ella.

\- ¿en Ranma y Nabiki?

\- mmm… no… solo…

\- Nabiki puede ser muy molesta ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡exacto!, es que no sé porque se comporta de esta manera, quien sabe a cuantas personas esté chantajeando, y lo peor de todo es que el tonto de Ranma va en medio- suspiró con frustración

\- hay que tener cuidado con Nabiki, ¿verdad?

\- si, un paso en falso y tendrás una deuda descomunal, mírame a mí, mi última deuda fue porque me tomó unas fotos mientras me estaba duchando ¡duchando! ¡por amor a Dios! ¡¿Quién hace eso a su propia hermana?!, fueron cinco fotos en total, y tuve que pagar por cada una de ellas, cada una más cara que la otra; por la última pagué 9000Y.

\- ¡¿tanto?! Pensé que por ser su hermana te hacía descuento

\- ¡estaba con descuento! Dijo que si yo no las "adquiría" ella las sacaría al mercado por el doble de lo que yo estaba pagando…

\- ¿tan mala era la foto?

\- me estaba secando, se me veían los pechos…- contestó con amargura – ahora tengo que cuidarme hasta en el baño, ¡qué horror!

\- ¿crees que hubiera sido capaz de venderlas?

\- a veces quiero pensar que necesitaba dinero y entonces se dijo "le tomaré unas fotos sexys a Akane, dinero fácil sin salir de casa" ya sabes, como si yo fuera cajero automático, en lugar de pensar "oh claro venderé fotos de Akane desnuda más dinero", igual las dos ideas son horribles

\- ya lo creo…

\- bueno, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas- resopló de nuevo

\- Akane… espera…- le pidió nada más verla salir, pensó que no la había escuchado por el tono de voz bajo, pero al instante la joven asomó la cabeza de nuevo

\- ¿qué?- preguntó luego de unos segundos al ver que su hermana se quedaba callada

\- digamos que tu tuvieras un secreto muy malo, y Nabiki lo descubriera, ¿crees que sería capaza de venderlo?- Akane la miro casi como si la pregunta fuera ridícula

\- fotos provocadoras, tres intentos de boda, negocios poco honorables… hermana, si me lo preguntas a mi no puedo decir lo contrario.

\- ahh…

\- Kasumi, ¿estás bien?

\- si… si claro- se dio vuelta y siguió con los preparativos de la comida

\- estaré arriba- dijo con un poco de duda

\- ¡Akane!- la volvió llamar, su hermana la miró esperando.

\- te… tengo miedo…- Akane reaccionó después de unos momentos, sus ojos se agrandaron al entender lo implícito…

.-.-.-.-.

\- la pregunta es Mousse, ¿tienes o no la agenda?- el joven de ojos azules sostenía al otro de la túnica, nada más verlo afuera del restaurante se había lanzado sobre él

\- ¡¿pero qué te pasa Saotome!?- Mousse lo miró enojado

\- ay… no puede ser…- murmuró Nabiki – Ranma quieres bajarlo, ¿ves porque no podía dejar que vinieras solo?- Ranma lo soltó

\- ¡¿no se supone que a esto venía?!

\- ¡cuando yo te lo ordenara!

\- yo no recibo ordenes- le aclaró

\- si, si lo que tú digas- se dirigió al otro- la cosa es Mousse, que estamos buscando un objeto- al tiempo que hablaba lo miraba penetrante y lo rodeaba a paso lento, era notorio lo nervioso que comenzó a ponerse el muchacho

\- yo… yo no tengo nada… si lo que quieres es incriminarme, yo no tengo nada

\- no, no, claro que no, no te estoy incriminando, solo queremos información, mientras más cooperes mejor librado saldrás de esto

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres Tendo Nabiki?-

\- ¿qué estuviste haciendo hoy en la mañana?

El interrogatorio continuó por los siguientes minutos.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿qué tú qué?!

\- yo… no pensé que fuera a armar tanto revuelo…-

\- Kasumi, ¿cómo te lo digo?… ¡esa cosa es su vida!, ¡es obvio que iba a enojarse!

\- Akane ayúdame, entré en pánico, vi la oportunidad, la puerta estaba abierta y la agenda en la cama- las manos de Kasumi comenzaron a temblar, comprensible para alguien que nunca hace cosas de este tipo y su primer asalto es en contra de su hermana la maliciosa.

\- devuélvela, y ya

\- no puedo, tengo que sacar algo que hay dentro

\- pues sácalo

\- crees que no lo he intentado, pero la cubierta de la agenda tiene llave, además estoy segura que Nabiki hizo apuntes sobre eso en su cosa esa.

\- ¿pero qué es lo que está guardado en la cubierta?- pregunto con desesperación

\- ¿importa?

\- Kasumi- advirtió

\- un documento

\- ¿tuyo?

\- si… Akane ayúdame a sacarlo

\- pero Kasumi... no podemos…

\- ¡¿porqué no?!

\- piénsalo… ¿dónde encontró Nabiki eso?!

\- en el baño de la casa

\- ¡exacto! Si nosotras sacamos eso, al instante sabrá que la robo alguien de la casa

\- pero si no lo sacó tendré problemas

\- no…- Akane lo analizó más a fondo- ¿"eso" tenía tu nombre?

\- obviamente no, tampoco soy tan tonta

\- entonces, esto es lo que haremos; borraremos cosas al azar de la agenda y…

\- tiene contraseña…- Akane hizo un quejido, pero segundos después ideó un plan más extremista.

\- pues… entonces nos desharemos de ella, si, será lo mejor, lo siento por todo el dinero que gastó Nabiki pero, será lo mejor- repitió

\- si…-

\- bien, ¿Dónde está?, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, no correré el riesgo de dejar rastro - Kasumi se agachó y abrió el compartimento bajo el horno y sacó el instrumento electrónico cubierto por la imitación de cuero café

\- no sé Akane… creo que eventualmente ella terminara por descubrirme, tengo el presentimiento que llegará a las pistas correctas y lo sabrá, solo lo descubrirá y…- Akane la tomó por los hombros

\- está bien… mientras esté a mi alcance yo te protegeré, ahora dámela…- se oyeron unas voces a lo lejos, ya no tenían tiempo, la joven de cabello corto le arrebató la agenda y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio y se quedó escondida detrás del muro, ya no le alcanzó para nada más.

\- todo es tu culpa Ranma- reclamó Nabiki entrando en la cocina

\- ¿mi culpa? solo hice lo que tú me dijiste

\- yo iba a ser la única que debía hablar ahora por tu culpa todos los sospechosos que visitamos, saben que mi agenda está perdida

\- ¿y eso qué? ahora todos estarán felices…- Ranma sonrió, con un poco de suerte la persona que tuviera la agenda no la leyera y solo la destruyera

\- ¿en serio crees que alguien que haya hecho negocios conmigo no va querer tomar ventaja? ¡Madura Ranma! ¡Este es el mundo de adultos! Ahora lo que de…- Nabiki se quedó cayada por unos instantes, mirando a su hermana mayor, para quien tiene el ojo tan entrenado como ella, nada se le escapa- ¿qué te pasa Kasumi?- a la joven se le fue la sangre del rostro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

12 de Diciembre y aquí seguimos, como podrán notar no falta mucho para que acabe esta historia… eso creo.

Gracias a todos, en especial a:

\- paulayjoaqui

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- Btaisho

\- azzulaprincess

\- Guest

\- alvalome

\- saotomedgo

\- kioh

\- Benani0125

\- Ranma x Akane

\- Conny

\- Kariiim

\- Ranma84

\- nancyricoleon

\- Kris de Andromed

\- Hatsuhana

\- Akai27

\- Llek BM

Nos vemos mañana, de este lado del internet

AkaneMiiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Negocios de Nabiki

III

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿qué te pasa Kasumi?- repitió una vez más la joven le dio la espalda haciendo como si necesitara mover el contenido de la olla, la cual solo tenía agua… y estaba apagada

\- nada…- mencionó

\- /mierda… ella miente peor que yo/- pensó Akane fuera de la cocina

\- ¿enserio? Juraría que algo está pasando a gran velocidad por esa cabecita tuya; es como cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre sabíamos dónde ocultabas los dulces, los regalos de navidad, los obsequios de cumpleaños… papá dejó de confiarte esas cosas cuando vio que te preguntábamos demasiado y aunque respondías poco no podías ocultarlo- hasta Ranma que era un tonto, para ese momento ya se había percatado de lo sudorosa que estaba la muchacha y como rehuía la mirada.

\- no estoy mintiendo- "aclaró" mientras se levantaba el flecó con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda se abanicaba.

\- Kasumi, querida, no le digamos mentir, llamémosle ocultar la verdad, suena más bonito

\- y te dije que yo no sé nada- cuando dijo esto Nabiki le tomó la barbilla e hizo que volteara a verla, la acorraló contra la barra y puso un brazo a cada lado de la joven, a estas alturas la mediana no tenía la paciencia de estar lidiando con ella.

\- vamos a jugar un pequeño juego que se llama "Yo preguntó y tu contestas"

\- oye Nabiki…- Ranma le sujetó el hombro- déjala en paz…- trató de intervenir al ver la expresión de horror de Kasumi, además nunca había visto que Nabiki se comportara así con su hermana mayor.

\- no te metas Ranma, o en un segundo tus secretitos estarán expuestos…- le advirtió, al momento él se alejó como si quemara

\- pe… pero… no intentes pasarte ¿de acuerdo?- ella lo ignoró y siguió en lo suyo

\- ¿tú tomaste mi agenda?- le habló duro

\- no…- dijo pero era como si Nabiki le estuviera leyendo la mente

\- ¿dónde está?-

\- no… no sé… ¿no habías ido buscarla?

\- así que está aquí en casa, específicamente ¿dónde?- la miró más de cerca

\- no…

\- ¿dónde?- repitió con más fuerza

\- yo… no

\- ¡dime dónde está ahora!- exigió a dos centímetros de su cara

\- ¡A… Akane la tiene!- terminó por decir con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡mierda!- gritó Ranma al tiempo que salía de la cocina y corría escaleras arriba

\- eso es, buena niña- Nabiki salió de la cocina a alcanzar a su cuñado

Al quedarse Kasumi sola, Akane asomó la cabeza solo para decir

\- gracias hermana- con sarcasmo

\- lo siento…-

Akane corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que mientras más se alejara menos rápido la encontrarían y tendría más tiempo para pensar que hacer.

Saltó la barda del dojo y siguió su camino saltando de techo en techo, habilidad que había adquirido en los últimos años.

Sus opciones eran escasas, ¿debía solo deshacerse de la agenda? De todas maneras Nabiki ya sabía que la tenía ella, así que se desquitaría con ella; ¿y si se la devolvía? Tendría que sacar el dichoso papel primero y también terminarían en problemas, no solo porque para sacarlo tendría que romper la agenda, sino también porque Nabiki sabría que el papel era de ella o Kasumi, le daría más interés y todo terminaría en catástrofe para su hermana al final… aunque ahora mismo…

\- ¡ni siquiera sé que es el mentado documento! ¡debería darme igual Kasumi!- gritó al aire- /no… no puedo hacer eso…/- pensó autocorrigiéndose.

Siguió con su carrera cuando de pronto alguien la envistió como si fuera un jugador de futbol americano y había salido disparada hacía el pavimento más cercano.

\- carajo…- se lamentó, cuando vio como Shampoo también se levantaba a unos metros de ella, metió la agenda por debajo de su ropa, entre la cintura del pantalón ajustado que llevaba ese día, sentía que se le cortaba un poco la respiración, pero mejor así, de esa manera era más difícil que se le cayera la agenda.

\- Shampoo quiere ahora mismo lo que escondes

\- yo no llevo nada

\- ¡no me tomes por tonta acabo de ver como la metías a tu ropa!

\- ¡bueno es asunto mío! ¡no seas entrometida!

\- ¡sé lo que es! ¡tu hermana la avara estuvo haciendo preguntas! ¡y Akane estaba huyendo es obvio lo que llevas! ¡dame esa maldita agenda!

\- ¡Ranma!- gritó mirando hacía el horizonte

\- ¡Airen!- volteó buscándolo, pero no había nadie, cuando regreso la mirada Akane ya iba corriendo de nuevo

Las jóvenes siguieron por algunos minutos más hasta que alguien interrumpió en el camino de Akane.

\- Akane Tendo… la agenda, ahora- exigió

\- Kuno… que yo sepa, tú pagas tus deudas en días, ¿para que la quieres? ¡Te va a traer solo problemas!

\- tu no entiendes querida Akane, eres muy ingenua, no me interesa la deuda, me interesan los secretos que están ahí, ¿sabes el poder que obtendría si lo supiera?

\- ¡¿de qué hablas?!

\- medio Nerima está en esa cosa, obtendría poder sobre mis oponentes, sobre Nabiki que tanto se ha burlado de nosotros estos años

\- ¿nosotros?

\- ¿caso crees que me tragué que todas las fotografías era una venta? ¡estoy seguro que eran confesiones de amor tuyas!

\- ¡estás enfermo!- en ese momento Shampoo se le fue encima al mismo tiempo que Kuno corría hacía ella a abrazarla, no lo pensó demasiado y se agacho, la gravedad hizo su trabajo, comenzó a correr de nuevo, echó un último vistazo, podría asegurar que había visto un beso.

\- ¡oye detente!- le gritó Ukyo uniéndose a ella en la carrera – puedo ayudarte- ofreció cinicamente

\- ¡no gracias!- aceleró el paso, la cocinera frunció el ceño

\- ¡detente!- dijo dándole un manotazo tratando de alcanzarla y que se detuviera

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- ¡Ran-chan!- giró su cabeza buscándolo, error, cayó en una coladera

\- cero y van dos…

La carrera siguió por unos minutos más hasta que de pronto alguien le metió el pie, haciendo que cayera sin gracia, derrapando por delante.

\- ¡eso me dolió!- gritó sobándose

\- dame la agenda Tendo

\- déjame en paz Mousse

\- voy a hacer lo que sea por tener esa agenda, así que no opongas resistencia

\- pues…- Akane lo pensó rápido – yo sé algo que tu no, y si no haces algo, lo lamentarás

\- ¿qué cosa?- entrecerró los ojos dudando de ella

\- Shampoo y Kuno se estaban besando

\- ¡Eso es una mentira!

\- están a unas calles de aquí… puedes comprobarlo ahora o intentar quitarme la agenda y dejar que se burlen de ti- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mousse escuchó, cuando Akane señalo con el brazo la dirección, él salió corriendo.

Akane se tocó un poco la rodilla derecha, estaba muy raspada y la izquierda estaba aún peor, pero aguantándose siguió con su carrera.

\- mierda…- paró en seco

\- hola Akane- habló sonriente- ¿cómo estás?- Ryoga parecía no tener conocimiento de nada

\- bien...

\- que bueno, pero… ¿es cierto que tu tienes la agenda?

\- entonces si sabe…- dijo más para ella que para él

\- ¿me preguntaba si?

\- Ryoga…- tragó en seco- tú siempre haces tanto por mi… mi… mira lo que me hizo Mousse…- añadió casi a punto de llorar

\- ¡Maldiito infeliz! ¿dónde? ¡¿dónde está el mal nacido?!- Akane mentalmente se disculpó por mandarlo a la batalla, pero era necesario

\- se fue por allá- ella señalo el mismo camino anterior, Ryoga corrió como desesperado por primera vez en la dirección correcta. Akane siguió su camino.

No había avanzado casi nada cunando una cinta se enrolló en su cuello y la tiró al piso asfixiándola

\- Ko… Kodachi…- apenas podía respirar

\- Fea plebeya… en realidad no me interesa lo que todos buscan, solo quería atacarte

\- Ra… Ran…

\- ¿qué dices?- se acercó a ella

\- Ra…

\- ¿qué?- se puso más cerca

\- Ran.. ma- soltó quedito

\- ¡Ranma-sama! ¡¿dónde estás?!- volteó a todos lados, Akane aprovechó y le golpeó el estómago, la gimnasta cayó de rodillas la otra la noqueo.

\- tres al hilo… idiotas…

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, de pronto vio el puente del arroyo y se escondió de bajo

\- ¿qué hago?- se sacó la agenda de la ropa, inesperadamente estaba intacta, la miró por un segundo, antes de decidir tirarla al agua; estaba a punto de arrojarla cuando alguien hablo

\- puedes haberte desecho de todos, pero conmigo no vas a poder- por fin y verdaderamente, Ranma se había presentado.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

N/A.

13 de Diciembre, Gracias a todos de nuevo, los quiero un montón por seguir conmigo.

Estuve leyendo sus teorías y como siempre me he reído y meditado que bien pudiesen funcionar esas ideas pero creo… que nadie le ha dado al clavo, por lo menos hasta el momento de estar redactando esto.

Gracias especialmente a:

\- Btaisho

\- Benani0125

\- paulayjoaqui

\- kariiim

\- nancyricoleon

\- saotomedgo

\- Ranma84

\- Akai27

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- Kaysachan

\- Hatsuhana

\- felicius

\- abi Saotome

\- kioh

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Los Negocios de Nabiki

IV

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma estaba frente a ella y por la expresión de su cara era obvio que no se iba a convertir en su súper héroe.

\- Ranma… ¿qué pretendes?

\- Dame la agenda- pidió acercándose lento

\- ¿se la devolverás a Nabiki?-

\- dámela Akane…- con esa respuesta Akane dio por hecho que lo haría, aun que en realidad lo que le importaba a Ranma era que ella no supiera lo que contenía sobre él.

\- ¡¿cómo puedes trabajar para ella?! ¡después de todo por lo que nos ha hecho pasar!- Ranma pareció calmarse un poco

\- no es eso- respiró profundo y pensó en decir una mentira a medias – sabes que esa cosa tiene secretos de todos y que especialmente yo soy la fuente principal de ingresos de Nabiki, si esa cosa cae en malas manos yo seré el más perjudicado

\- claro…- dijo con poca confianza y prosiguió casi con rencor- y tú ¿qué secretos tienes?

\- yo… yo no dije que tuviera secretos- el nerviosismo era más que evidente

\- acabas de decir que todos tienen secretos

\- no… yo me refería… a qué…- el comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando encontrar un pretexto creíble

\- además en un principio te amenazó con rebelar cosas de tí, no creas que no lo recuerdo, ¡por eso empezaste a ayudar a Nabiki!

\- es que…-

\- ¿qué es lo que escondes tan malo que prefieres ser parte del "equipo" Nabiki-

\- na… nada…- Akane había empezado a acercarse como si él fuese su presa

\- Ranma…- amenazó, pero él antes de verse sin "salida" y al tenerla cerca le arrancó la agenda de las manos y comenzó a correr - ¡Ranma!- gritó mientras comenzaba a pensar rápido antes de que le fuera inalcanzable

\- ¡de todas formas ya sé la verdad!- él paró en seco, y volteó a verla como si hubiera visto un fantasma

\- me… mentira… ¡estás mintiendo!

\- ¡ponme a prueba!- ella se lanzó sobre él, de pura suerte la esquivó.

Ranma trató de girarse, brincar, correr pero al parecer ahora Akane tenía más habilidad de la que había pensado; recorrieron lo largo del rio, ahora ella le tiraba golpes, mientras el trataba de perderla pero al parecer sus intentos no eran suficientes. Por fin pararon un segundo a tomar aire, aunque instantes después ella notó que Ranma estaba a punto de iniciar la carrera de nuevo, así que volvió a hablar.

\- ¡escucha!- él paró de nuevo, debía hacer algo rápido, era cuestión de tiempo para que los locos los volvieran a encontrar, sin contar que Nabiki hallaría la manera de recuperar esa cosa – no la quiero de regreso

\- ¿ehh?- confundido su semblante se desarmó

\- qué no la quiero, solo quiero destruirla, es lo que tú quieres también ¿no es así?, tú no quieres que revelen nada acerca de ti, solo… solo arrójala al agua, todo terminará ahí

\- ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡¿sabes cuánto me costaría pagar esta cosa?!

\- no te preocupes, diremos que fui yo, tu deuda no aumentará… solo… arrójala al agua- Ranma lo pensó un momento antes de preguntar

\- ¿qué ganas tú con esto Akane? No tienes deudas, y esta mañana parecía que tampoco tenías nada que ocultar ¿Por qué?...

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el ruido de unos pasos se oyó, y al regresar la vista alcanzaron a visualizar a Nabiki que venía caminando, a saber cómo había llegado ahí

\- ¡solo arrójala! ¡prometo explicarte luego! ¡arrójala!- Ranma tomó una decisión, él confiaba en ella, mejor para él, sus secretos se irían al agua.

\- ¡espera!- el grito desesperado y alto de Nabiki resonó al ver que Ranma tomaba impulso en la mano para lanzarla. Ella aceleró el paso hasta estar a unos pasos de ellos

\- ¡arrójala!- pidió de nuevo su prometida

\- ¡piensa en lo grande que es el secreto de Akane!- de pronto Ranma se había quedado estático y miro casi con sorpresa la agenda en su mano – piensa Ranma… ¿porqué otra cosa querría ella que te deshicieras de la agenda?- Nabiki sabía a conciencia de quien era el documento que se escondía dentro de la cubierta, lo había sabido desde el momento que vio nerviosa a Kasumi, pero si le servía para recuperar su agenda a un paso de hundirse en el rio, lo usaría a su favor, mentiría deliberadamente.

Ranma volteó a ver a la joven de cabello corto, luego a Nabiki.

\- te propongo algo, dame la agenda y yo te doy el secreto- la mediana definitivamente iba a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias

\- Nabiki…- Akane la miró horrorizada

\- vamos Ranma, esta es tu oportunidad, hay un papel dentro de la cubierta, ahí encontraras lo que quieres saber.

\- no le creas, te va a engañar, lo sabes- añadió Akane, tras esas palabras Nabiki busco algo en su cuello, jaló una cadena y al final de ella había una llave

\- aquí está la llave- dijo como si fuese una prueba

\- ¡Ranma no!- intentó acercarse pero el joven retrocedió

\- dame la llave y cuando yo haya sacado el papel, te regreso la agenda- Ranma al parecer no era tan ingenuo como parecía

\- ¡Saotome! ¡¿qué rayos haces?! ¡no le creas!

Nabiki lo pensó durante un momento y decidió que le convenía, Ranma estaba encandilado por el dichoso papel. Así que sin decir nada, se quitó el colgante y sin más se lo arrojó, el joven casi la abrió con desespero, apenas había sacado el papel cuando ella exigió

\- ¡dame la agenda!-

Akane no era tonta, si su hermana jugaba sus cartas ella también

\- ¿tan desesperada estas?- y entonces vio un pequeño destello en los ojos de ella… ¿porqué? ¿acaso era qué… Rápidamente se acercó a Ranma quién no le prestaba atención a nada más que a abrir el papel, unos momentos después, la agenda estaba de nuevo en las manos de Akane – veamos que escondes tú...

\- regrésamela Akane- ella dirigió sus pasos enojados a Akane, la cual con facilidad la eludió.

La pequeña Tendo no encontró nada extraño, hasta qué intentó mover el mecanismo de encendido, y descubrió, que la contraseña no estaba activada

\- ¡está desbloqueada!- a penas y pensó que tendría tiempo para buscar lo de Kasumi y borrarlo cuando la agenda ya no estaba en sus manos

\- ¿esto es lo que quieres hermano?- preguntó Kodachi mientras sostenía sin interés el aparato, al instante Tatewaki se lo quitó de las manos

\- ¡ahora si Nabiki Tendo! ¡pagarás por todas tus jugarretas!

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho Akane!- reclamó a su hermana

\- ¡¿yo?! ¡si tú eres la tramposa que ha estafado a media Nerima!

\- ¡jajajaja! ¡es mía!- aseguró Mousse al quitársela de las manos, al parecer la bola de artistas marciales habían llegado a disputarse el aparato, y pasaba de mano en mano, de golpe a golpe, y mientras todo eso sucedía…

Ranma leía y releía el papel, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- esto tiene que ser una broma… tiene que ser una maldita broma…- el cerebro del de trenza estaba en crisis.

Akane estudió la trayectoria que llevaba la agenda y en cosa de segundos la interrumpió, alcanzó el aparato, poniéndoselo en la ropa para que nadie se lo quitara y corrió con él de nuevo hasta el rio, dispuesta a aventarse con él al agua si fuese necesario.

Saltó con todas sus fuerzas desde donde estaba en la banqueta de la calle, esperando aterrizar sobre el agua, pero en su lugar recibió una segunda tacleada en el día.

Abrió los ojos adolorida, su espalda contra el pavimento de la orilla antes de llegar al agua y un cuerpo sobre el suyo, el de su prometido; todos se quedaron atónitos por la forma tan brusca de "salvar" la agenda, y más aun por la poca delicadeza con la que había atacado a Tendo.

Ranma, por decirlo de alguna forma, se sentó en el abdomen de Akane, impidiéndole su huida y le gritó en la cara

\- ¡¿me puedes explicar que mierda es esto?!- él le agitó un papel en la cara, ella no alcanzaba a leerlo por el movimiento - ¡dime que carajos significa Akane!

La muchacha harta le arrebató el papel y leyó aun atrapada en esa extraña posición.

\- "Concurso en beneficio de las víctimas de Paget"- leyó el título, debajo de él y con letras más grandes – "Pasarela en lencería"- al instante enrojeció, y lo peor era que… todos la habían escuchado.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Paget es una enfermedad de los huesos.

N/A.

Hola a todos, a 14 de Diciembre, ya no falta mucho para que esta historia acabe, y pues… ahora ya saben que era el secreto, espero que se hayan reído un rato.

Gracias especialmente a:

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Btaisho

\- Hatsuhana

\- paulayjoaqui

\- kariiim

\- nancyricoleon

\- Akanita87

\- felicius

\- kioh

\- Ranma84

\- Rj45

Siento si se me pasa alguno, no sé porque FF me muestra que tengo 50 review y solo me aparecen 43… hay algo raro. De todas maneras los coloco en el siguiente, gracias de todo corazón.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	5. Chapter 5

Los Negocios de Nabiki

V

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane se quería morir…¿un concurso en lencería? ¡¿porqué rayos Kasumi se había metido en algo así?! ¿estábamos hablando de su Kasumi?, no tuvo ni tiempo de procesarlo cuando oyó a Nabiki decir

\- ¡pero Akane que sorpresa!, tú metida en esas cosas…- su tono era burlón, de quien sabe que la va hacer en grande y bonita

\- ¡estoy esperando una explicación Akane!- le gritó Ranma aun encima de ella

\- ¡no es…- se interrumpió a si misma, pensando si delatar o no a Kasumi

\- no es ¿qué Akane?- a conciencia la retó Nabiki con la mirada, como incitándola a que dijera la verdad, aunque la mediana estaba a nada de comenzar a reírse, estaba segura que la muy tonta de Akane no iba a echar de cabeza a la mayor - ¿o a caso me equivoqué y no es tuyo?- picó aún más… en ese momento Akane supo que iba a tener que mentir. Si decía la verdad no solo Kasumi sería la comidilla de todos, Nabiki se vengaría en grande de su hermana, por otro lado ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus tretas.

\- es…- aun así le costaba soltar la frase

\- ¡contesta Akane!- presionó Ranma

\- es… es…-tartamudeó, Nabiki la veía divertida

\- ¡¿es qué?!- desesperado Ranma se apoyó en sus hombros para verla más de cerca

\- ¡deja de gritarme quieres!- Akane ya estaba harta y en un arranque de valentía, se quitó las manos de Ranma - ¡es mío! ¡está bien! ¡es mío! ¡¿y qué?!

Los espectadores apenas comenzaban a reaccionar de lo que pasaba

\- pero que vulgar- dijo Kodachi con desdén

\- estoy completamente de acuerdo, modelar en lencería bajo cualquier causa es sumamente desvergonzado- se unió Ukyo

\- ¿desvergonzado?- "preguntó" Shampoo con una ceja levantada en burla – eso solo lo hace una cualquiera- era obvio que estaban haciendo leña del árbol caído, por otro lado Kuno, Ryoga y hasta Mousse tenían unas cara que no dejaban a la imaginación lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Ranma estaba que echaba humo del coraje…

\- ¡¿pero cómo demonios se te ocurrió inscribirte en algo así?!

\- ¡yo no me inscribí!- contestó antes de que Nabiki "aclarara"

\- deberías leer más abajo hermana…- Akane vio cómo su sonrisa burlona seguía en su cara, de todas maneras regresó su vista al papel y pudo leer

"Comprobante de pago de inscripción" y abajo todos los datos de la convocatoria así como de los premios.

\- maldición… al parecer si me inscribí…- bufó con un marcado sarcasmo que si Ranma hubiera notado talvez estaría menos fúrico

\- ¡explícame de una maldita vez Akane!- volvió a zarandearla, Akane más que fastidiada levantó la rodilla con fuerza, probablemente… dañando sus propias futuras generaciones; entonces alejó a Ranma de si.

Las demás personas comenzaron a reaccionar y corrieron tras ella, de pronto el paso para tirarse al rio o intentar incluso tirar el aparato estaba bloqueado, tuvo que correr al lado contrario

\- Akane Tendo, amor mío, regresa, no tienes que participar en un concurso de lencería para llamar mi atención, puedes desfilar solo para mi- Akane sintió ascó solo de imaginar eso

\- ¡cállate Kuno! ¡Akane no desfilaría para ti nunca! ¡Akane regresa! ¡yo te ayudaré y te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer!- así que Ryogal también quería eso…

\- ¡eres una plebeya vulgar!- de puro milagro esquivó la cinta

\- ¡Akane regresa nadie te juzga!- el gritó de Mousse no la hizo detenerse pero… eso que significaba, esperaba que solo estuviera tratando de ser amable… igual estaba yendo tras ella

\- ¡regresa cualquiera!- Kodachi lanzó el insulto como si fuera cosa natural

\- ¡caíste muy bajo Akane enfrenta las consecuencias!- y esa había sido Ukyo

\- ¡Akane ser de lo peor!- apoyó Shampoo

Akane se metió pronto en una de las calles residenciales con la esperanza de encontrar un escape, sin embargo las calles solo seguían y seguían, cuando ya no veía más salida la puerta de una casa se abrió y una muchacha habló

\- Akane ¿no?, ¿quieres entrar?- Akane no contestó solo entró cerrando tras de si; se asomó por la ventana y vio como la turba pasaba buscándola por la calle, menos mal que no la habían visto entrar, segundos después Ranma pasó corriendo igual que los demás, al parecer ya se había recuperado.

Akane suspiró, por ahora tenía un respiro. Aunque… ¿Quién era ella?

\- me pareces familiar, pero…

\- pensé que aún me recordarías pero da igual, mi nombre es Niikura Chihiro.

\- ¡claro eres una de las amigas de Nabiki! Estuviste con ella toda la preparatoria

\- así es- La joven de espeso cabello castaño camino hacía la cocina, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera

\- ¿porqué me ayudas?- un poco intrigada preguntó cuándo ya estaban sentadas en la mesa y la joven había dispuesto té.

\- sé lo que están buscando todos esos locos- Akane por un momento temió que fuera a intentar quitarle la agenda- no te preocupes… yo no quiero nada, incluso si la tuviera en mi poder no sabría qué hacer con ella

\- ¿ah no?-

\- no, pero estoy segura de que tu si puedes hacer algo grande.

\- solo quiero deshacerme de ella, esto a causado suficientes problemas

\- ¡oh vamos!, en tus manos tienes la vida de medio Nerima ¿y vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad?

\- ¿porqué me dices esto? ¿tú que ganas?

\- venganza…- Akane la miró sin entender- si tú que eres su hermana y te usa sin consideración, ¿tú crees que a mi que solo era su amiga no me jugo mal un montón de veces?

\- nunca lo pensé…

\- ahora tienes la oportunidad, úsala- la muchacha se levantó y antes de salir del sitio dijo- quédate todo lo que quieras, ellos no tienen forma de encontrarte, si no estás cómoda leyendo aquí puedo prestarte el cuarto de huéspedes- le guiño el ojo y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡uyyy! ¡que coraje! ¡Mousse vámonos a casa! Abuela espera- gritoneo Shampoo cuando ya la tarde caía y no había señales de Tendo

\- si mi hermosa Shampoo

\- yo también me voy, estoy más que cansada- Ukyo también se dio la vuelta

\- ¡hermosa Akane no me estoy rindiendo! Solo me estoy tomando un descanso

\- amado Ranma nos vemos mañana ¡jojojojo!

\- ¡yo no desistiré Akane!- gritó Ryoga

\- Ranma, vámonos a casa- pidió Nabiki pues no tenía ganas de caminar, estaba extremadamente cansada, y esperaba que Ranma la cargara de regreso, ya se le ocurriría como chantajearlo.

\- regresa tú al dojo, yo voy a encontrar a esa marimacho, me debe muchas explicaciones- Nabiki bufo

\- seré clara, ¡quiero que me lleves al dojo! O si no revelaré ahora mismo que…

\- ¿qué?- se oyó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Akane cariño regresaste!- Kuno entusiasmado corrió hacia ella, aunque paró en seco cuando vio como ella agitaba entre sus manos algo

\- ¡quitémosle la agenda!- alguien de entre tantos gritó

\- esto es lo que quieren- ella miró el aparato entre sus manos y de un saltó bajo de la barda donde había aparecido.

Nabiki miró casi con pánico como Akane mostraba una actitud despreocupada, con solo ver su cara podía asegurar lo que pasaba.

\- pero ¿porqué esa cara Nabiki?, toma- y de un solo movimiento le aventó el aparato a sus manos, que por mera suerte pudo atrapar. Todos quedaron en shock, eso no se lo esperaban

\- ¿pero amada… qué has hecho?-

\- oh Kuno… no te preocupes, todo lo que necesito está aquí- en ese instante todos palidecieron – créanme chicos no esperaba encontrarme con tanto.

\- ¡Akane Tendo!- gritó Mousse – te daré lo que me pidas si me dices cuales son los negocios que tiene la vieja momia con Nabiki- todos lo miraron sorprendidos

\- no te preocupes Mousse, esta va por mi cuenta… Cologne le paga a Nabiki 525Y por semana a cambio de que la publicidad de los restaurantes cercanos no vea la luz, también le paga 687Y por semana por conseguirle exportadores de productos chinos no registrados como comerciantes, es decir vendedores no legales y 800Y por informarle cualquier indicio de boda sorpresa, ya saben para impedirlo.

Nabiki quería morirse, si bien había la posibilidad de que Akane leyera la agenda, una parte de ella creyó que no lo haría, Akane no se metía en la vida de los demás, pero al parecer se le olvido que así como compartía características con Kasumi, también compartía características con ella misma, en especial cuando se enojaba, ahora era que caía en la cuenta que no debió haberla presionado. Si Akane no cerraba la boca y rebelaba cosas, perdería la clientela de la bola de locos.

\- ¡cállate ya Akane!- exigió

\- ¡¿y por qué lo haría?!- antes de que Nabiki pudiera responder se oyó otro grito

\- ¡estoy segura que Mousse también tiene secretos! ¡Shampoo quiere saber cuáles son!- exigió Shampoo en venganza a su abuela quien ni siquiera enterada estaba de la disputa

\- ¿porqué no?- encogiendo los hombros empezó – Mousse es un gran comprador de fotos- Shampoo lo vio con neutralidad, no estaba molesta eso se lo esperaba, pero esperaba más… entonces Akane continuó – pero no solo tuyas querida- agregó con burla.

\- ¡¿qué?!- ofendida hasta la medula preguntó

\- no, no, Tendo, por favor, me odiara si lo sabe, no lo digas…- las suplicas de Mousse fueron en vano

\- tiene un adeudo muy grande por comprar fotos tuyas, de Ukyo, varias excompañeras mías de Furinkan, de Kasumi, mías incluso y supongo que de cualquier foto disponible en el repertorio de mi hermana

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado!- ella empezó a golpearlo, cosa rara para alguien que dice odiarlo.

\- si Mousse, que grosero, considerando que Shampoo debe mucho dinero por fotos tuyas, además de estar arreglando un permiso para que puedas quedarte oficialmente en el país

\- ¿eso es cierto Shampoo?- ilusionado preguntó

\- ¡vete al carajo Mousse!- le dio la espalda y empezó a irse hasta que Akane habló de nuevo.

\- aunque pensándolo bien… Shampoo tampoco es tan grave considerando que tu compras fotos de Ranma, además de esa subscripción a una de esas revistas para damas… ya saben de cuales habló- "susurró"

\- ¡Akane debe callarse!-

\- ¡¿compras fotos de mi Ranma?!- Kodachi indignada sujetó a Shampoo que iba directo a Akane

\- pero Kodachi si tú también lo haces y no solo eso, también compras sus artículos de aseo personales usados- todos, incluso Kuno hicieron una mueca de asco

\- ¡si! ¡¿y qué?! ¡eso no es un delito- orgullosa se irguió

\- no claro, pero deberías platicarlo más seguido con tu psiquiatra- Kodachi se puso rígida antes de gritar

\- ¡prometiste que nadie lo sabría hermano!

\- ¡yo no dije nada! ¡todo fue obra de la mezquina Nabiki Tendo ella…- fue interrumpido

\- no, no, no Kuno, no es bueno que mientas, tú cambiaste esa información de tu hermana por material mío y de la chica pelirroja, ¿no me digas que se te olvidó?

\- es que… yo…- tartamudeo sin saber que decirle a su hermana

\- si te sirve de algo, Kodachi también vendió información sobre ti…-

\- ¡¿qué cosa?!-

\- ¡Akane es suficiente!- Nabiki estaba a punto de hiperventilar, a Akane no le importó y continuó

\- le vendió la contraseña de tu cuenta electrónica de negocios

\- ¡¿qué?!-

\- pero vaya par de hermanos sin escrúpulos- comentó Ukyo

\- vamos Ukyo… no cuando se es la persona menos indicada para hablar de valores…

\- yo no tengo nada que ocultar, y está bien lo acepto, he comprado mercancía a Nabiki, y también le pago una cuota mensual para que haga algo con la publicidad, pero no compro mercancía ilegal ni estoy tan loca como Kodachi

\- tal vez no… pero ¿acaso crees que mi hermana no tiene bien vigilados e investigados a sus clientes? Sobre todo a alguien que pudiese no pagarle

\- ¿y porqué no le pagaría? Nunca he quedado mal con un solo pago, si intentas asustarme no hay nada sobre mi que puedas usar Akane- adoptó una pose con autosuficiencia

\- Según las anotaciones de Nabiki el año pasado pásate por una mala racha

\- es cierto- confirmó la cocinera

\- entonces se metió en terreno legal para saber que pasaba con eso y descubrió que habías pedido una hipoteca

\- así es y eso no es ilegal- recalcó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- no, claro que no, yo no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que no firmaste con el apellido Kuonji…- a la joven se le fueron los colores de la cara- es raro que hace rato me hayas llamado desvergonzada, ¿no te parece que es más desvergonzado perseguir a un hombre porqué es tu "prometido" cuando ya eres una mujer casada- todo los que estaban en discusiones ajenas pararon y miraron a las chica

\- ya… ya entendí el punto…- dijo haciendo señas para que se callara.

\- Kenzan Ukyo… te casaste con Konatsu, todo para que te ayudara a pagar las deudas con los bancos y siguiera siendo tu aval, que desconsiderado de tu parte no decirle que seguías interesada en Ranma

\- ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?- preguntó Ryoga aun en shock

\- ¡tú ni siquiera hables Ryoga! Porque de todas las cosas que leí sobre ti… ¡te juro que si vuelvo a verte te freiré en aceite hirviendo!- el joven supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería, así que se fue huyendo al instante; aprovechando la oportunidad, Ukyo lo siguió, al igual que los amazonas, y los Kuno

Ahora solo quedaban las dos hermanas y Ranma

\- si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil deshacerme de ellos, hubiera robado tus listas desde hace mucho- Nabiki la vio con desprecio - no te preocupes hermana, aunque ya vi que tienes mayores negocios que esos, no voy a decir nada… solo recuerda eso la próxima vez que quieras estafarme, porque ahora lo sé todo- la muchacha abrazó su agenda contra su pecho- ¡ah! Y una cosa más… cuidado y menciones algo sobre el concurso…- con eso último Nabiki dio una última mirada antes de retirarse, no fuera a ser que a Akane se le ocurriera hablar de nuevo.

Los dos prometidos se vieron a los ojos, ambos querían gritarse un par de cosas, ambos querían una disculpa… una con más razón que el otro.

\- más vale que empieces a explicarme- declaró ella

\- yo… yo no tengo nada que decir…- se defendió- ¡más bien tú! ¡explícame ahora cómo es eso que "pretendías" estar en un concurso de lencería!

\- ¡¿acaso me crees capaz de eso?! ¡piensa por un momento lo que dices!

\- ¡yo lo que creo es que quieres cambiar el tema! ¡pero no funcionará! ¡así que ahora mismo quiero que me expliques que carajos pasaba por tu cabeza cunado decidiste hacerlo!

\- ¡¿acaso quieres que te lo deletreé?! ¡no fui yo! ¡yo no me inscribí!

\- ¡no me digas que fue Nabiki!

\- ¡no fue Nabiki!

\- ¡entonces si ibas a participar por tu propio pie!

\- ¡no! ¡yo no iba a participar!

\- ¡no te creo!- Akane respiró hondo tratando de calmarse

\- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-

\- ¡por supuesto! ¡lo estoy esperando!- gritó con ironía, Akane no le hizo caso o eso aparentó y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar - ¿a… a donde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar

\- mejor que el camino sea silencioso, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero eso si, cuando haya probado mi punto vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, aunque no creo que puedas…- soltó con una mirada que a Ranma le heló la sangre, una parte de él esperaba que Akane no pudiese defenderse.

.-.-.-.

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaban al hospital más grande de Nerima, no entraron al área de consulta en su lugar fueron directo a los módulos de atención allí había una pequeña campaña donde un enfermero en sus cuarenta y tantos parecía aburrido. Los vellos del cuerpo de Ranma inmediatamente se erizaron de solo leer "Inscripciones" "Concurso en beneficio de las víctimas de Paget".

\- buenas tardes- saludó Akane, en seguida el hombre se puso recto y alegre contestó

\- buen día señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- Ranma ya estaba de nuevo enojado ese señor miraba de arriaba abajo a su prometida – ¿piensa inscribirse?

\- en realidad… tengo esta hoja- dijo mostrándole el ahora arrugado papel- me podría mostrar los datos de la inscripción del folio, es que creo que están mal algunos datos

\- si, por supuesto que si- el hombre extrajo una carpeta del estante bajo y comenzó a buscar, luego de un rato entregó la forma que pedía- aquí tiene, ¿necesita pluma? ¿o tal vez un nuevo formulario?

\- no, así está bien- apenas la recibió se la extendió a su prometido; el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento para Ranma su alma impaciente pedía a gritos algo que la apaciguara, incluso aunque momentos antes hubiera deseado que Akane no pudiera comprobar nada; porque por sobre todas las cosas el resguardo de su prometida era la prioridad.

Los latidos del corazón de Ranma empezaron a regresar a su ritmo normal apenas leyó las primeras líneas

"Nombre de la concursante: Tendo Kasumi"

Un momento después estaba más que confundido pero su alma había regresado a su cuerpo ¿porqué Kasumi había hecho aquello? No tenía idea, y sinceramente no le importaba.

\- ¿contento?- preguntó Akane con ironía

\- si…- no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba de su rostro

\- ¿todo bien con su registro?- dijo el hombre

\- en realidad es el registro de mi hermana y está todo en orden-

\- su… hermana… - dijo cuando volvía a recibir el papel en sus mano para guardarlo- ¿y usted no a considerado en participar?- preguntó, ella vio con malicia al muchacho, en quien denotó el pánico en sus ojos

\- pues la verdad…- dijo con malicia

\- ¡sobre mi cadáver! ¡primero muerto antes que dejar que hagas algo como eso!- exagerando como siempre la jaló de la mano antes de echársela al hombro y salir del lugar llamando la atención de todos.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿¡quieres bajarme de un maldita vez?!- le gritó cuando ya se habían alejado del hospital, él así lo hizo

\- ¡solo evitaba que hicieras una locura!

\- ¡¿locura?! ¡locura las cosas que tú has hecho a mis espaldas!

\- no sé de que… estás hablando…-

\- ¿ah no?- preguntó con sarcasmo- primero quiero saber- ella respiró profundo- ¿Cómo es que durante estos años has tenido guardado el mechón de pelo que tú y Ryoga me cortaron?- bien… eso no era tan malo, pensó Ranma, así que, aunque un poco avergonzado, contestó

\- yo… sentía remordimiento y decidí solo guardarlo… ¿supongo?-

\- ¿supones? ¿es en serio? ¿y que hay de las veces que te menciones que me hubiese gustado haber guardado mi pelo? ¿no se te ocurrió ni por asomo mencionar que tu lo tenías?

\- yo…

\- sabes lo importante que fue para mi y…

\- ¿y porqué?- molestó prosiguió- ¿Por qué te recuerda tú amor por Tofu?

\- ¡¿de qué rayos hablas?! ¡tu mejor que nadie sabe el trabajo que me costó mantener el pelo largo! ¡era un símbolo de mi feminidad! ¡era todo para mi! ¡fue una etapa de mi vida importante! ¡y tú lo sabías y ni aun así lo devolviste!- Ranma hizo un sonido desagradable con su boca como si le restara importancia- y de una vez te digo que me lo vas a devolver!

\- ¡no, no. no, eso si que no! ¡ahora es mio!

\- ¡¿qué?!

\- ¡que es mío! ¡y no te lo daré!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- exigió saber

\- ¡porque para mi si tiene un valor real!

\- ¡¿Cuál?!-

\- ¡qué te importa!- frustrada respiró profundo, no llegarían a ningún lado así que decidió proseguir

\- hablaremos de eso más tarde… en segunda quiero que me expliques porqué Nabiki te cobra dinero por grabaciones mientras duermes

\- yo… yo… no… no sé…- en el instante se puso nervioso- ¡Na… Nabiki está loca! ¡¿a quién le interesaría pagar por eso?!

\- ¿a lo mejor al mismo loco que compra el silencio?-

\- no… es que… yo…

\- ¡¿quiero la verdad Ranma?!

\- ¡¿y a ti que te importa?!

\- porque según las anotaciones de mi hermana decía "vender a Akane en caso de que Ranma no pague"

\- yo…

\- ¿entonces dime porque me interesa a mi?

\- no… no sé…

\- además había otra anotación

\- ¿Cuál…?

\- el nombre de las cintas "sueños 1" "sueños 2" y así sucesivamente ¿qué significa?

\- na… nada… ¿qué más querías preguntar?- Ranma tenía sí o sí que zafarse, si no, Akane terminaría por descubrir la verdad sobre qué era lo que había grabado Nabiki mientras el dormía y lo tildaría de pervertido cuando era más que obvio que aquellos quejidos en sueños era porque tenía dolor de estómago, y cuando nombraba en susurros a Akane era porque ella había sido la causante de su malestar.

\- Ranma…- dijo en advertencia

\- ¿qué más querías saber?- preguntó, ella suspiró

\- ok, está perfecto, no me contestes- sarcástica dijo- pero más vale que la pregunta que viene me la contestes claramente o te juro, ¡te juro Ranma que en mi vida te quiero volver a ver!- Ranma se asustó

\- ¿qué…?-

\- ¿Cómo es eso que sabías a cerca del pequeño secretito de Ryoga?- Akane sonrió casi como psicópata al preguntar, Ranma quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- yo… no es lo que tu piensas…-

\- ¡oh por Dios! ¡¿ni siquiera vas a negarlo?!- reclamó

\- yo no… yo no dije… es que…

\- ¡maldita sea Ranma!- ella le dio un puñetazo que probablemente le sacaría una buena marca, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

\- ¡carajo Akane!- se quejó desde el suelo, ella ya no dijo nada, se había dado media vuelta, alejándose rápido de él –no… Akane, espera, ¡espera!- se levantó en el momento y fue tras ella

\- déjame en paz…- siguió caminando sin mirarlo

\- es que, solo, escúchame- la tomó del brazo y ella volvió a golpearle con el puño cerrado el rostro

\- ¡no vulvas a tocarme!- a él pareció no importarle y siguió tras ella

\- ¡escúchame!

\- ¡no! ¡¿cómo pudiste?! ¡confiaba en ti más que en nadie y tú…! ¡y tú! ¡maldito desgraciado!

\- ¡no tuve opción! – él volvió a tomarla del brazo, y aunque esta vez ella no lo golpeó, se alejó con un manoteo

\- ¡¿porqué?! ¡¿acaso te chantajeó como Nabiki?!, ¡¿se iba a acabar el mundo o algo así?! ¡porque no logro entenderlo!

\- ¡no podía decirlo! Escucha… primero lo hice porque sentí lastima por él, había caído en la poza por mi culpa, y… y pensé… pensé que… ¿qué mal puede hacer? ¿Qué mal puede traer una mascota? Y estaba, enojado contigo

\- ¡ay por Dios! ¡¿te estabas vengando de mi?!

\- ¡no, no. claro que no! solo…fue en ese momento… y después Ryoga comenzó a aprovecharlo y tú parecías adorarlo, cualquier cosa que yo dijera no me creías y el tiempo comenzó a pasar y si yo hablaba era como cavar mi propia tumba…

\- ¡pues mírate ahora! ¡estás en ella! ¡no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! ¡¿tienes ideas de todas las cosas que hice y dije frente a él?! – ella le dio la espalda, evidentemente trataba de esconder su rostro, Ranma pensó que no estaba preparado para verla llorar… nunca lo estaba, él la tomó por los hombros por detrás y aunque ella intentó alejarse, Ranma la sostuvo de esa forma.

\- no intento justificarme… o hacerme la victima… pero si te hace sentir mejor, no tienes idea de lo que yo sentía cada que te veía con él

\- ¡¿y porque no hiciste nada?!

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no hice nada?!- él le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara al rostro - ¡¿y entonces porque crees que hace más del año que no duermes con él?!

\- no es suficiente, ¡debiste de habérmelo dicho! ¡¿porqué?!- exigió con más energía que antes, y él estalló

\- ¡porque si lo sabías era probable que te compadecieras de él!

\- ¡¿de que rayos hablas?!

\- ¡como si no lo supieras, sientes pena por cada maldito que conoces!

\- eso no es…

\- claro que si, si conmigo eres más blanda cuando estoy transformado, deberías verte cuando tratas con otros, incluso con Taro fuiste compasiva, ¡te volviste su amiga cuando te había SECUESTRADO!, ¡imagina lo que hubieras hecho si sabías que él era Ryoga!- Ranma por fin lo había soltado, ahí estaba la verdadera razón

\- no me lo dijiste… porque pensaste que me acercaría más a él… Dios, si que eres un celoso compulsivo…

\- ¡no estoy…- su frase quedo a medias, ¿Qué sentido tenía que lo negara ahora?, así que siguió- hubieras terminado enamorándote de él…- dijo en un susurro, como si fuese un niño regañado…

Akane se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa

\- Akane, yo

\- estoy muy enfadada Ranma, no tengo ganas de hablarte ni escucharte, ya es suficiente…

\- espera… yo…- él entró en verdadero pánico ¿ella sería capaz de sacarlo de su vida?

\- no- lo interrumpió – no quiero hablar, no ahora… tal vez en unos días, o semanas, no ahora…- él entendió que la joven necesitaba tiempo y que el enojo no remitiría por más que lo intentara, no ahora

\- solo, una última cosa… ¿por lo menos puedo estar cerca de ti?

\- mejor no… por cierto, si llegas a ver a ese cerdo, adviértele que yo lo vuelvo a ver y de verdad voy a cumplir freírlo en aceite, eso te lo juro- dijo casi con fuego en los ojos, el de trenza asistió, así, ella comenzó a caminar y el dejo varios considerables metros antes de seguirla.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Habían pasado casi dos semana, nadie había molestado en absoluto ni si quiera Nabiki; Ranma y Akane no habían hablado; y lo más relevante era que Ryoga había aparecido para ofrecer disculpas, Akane había alcanzado a hundirle la cola enroscada en aceite… larga historia…

Ranma por su lado había empezado a perder la esperanza de algún día reconciliarse con su prometida, ella ni siquiera le daba los buenos días.

Aquel día de invierno, el joven de trenza estaba junto al estanque meditando sobre su vida cuando Akane se puso a su lado, como si no lo notara, pero eso al parecer era un avance, porque hace semanas que tampoco habían estado en la misma habitación por más de treinta segundos, menos lado a lado, se sorprendió aun más cuando ella habló

\- aún queda algo que tienes que explicarme, más vale que me digas la verdad…

\- lo haré- respondió nervioso, aunque ¿qué podía ser peor que lo de Ryoga

\- ¿porqué compraste las últimas fotos con las que Nabiki me chantajeó?

\- ¿qué… cuáles…es decir…- él no sabía que responder, ¡mierda! Esto si que no tenía explicación… bueno, solo una, Akane lo mataría por ello

\- sabes cuales… Ranma- trató de hablar con calma- pagué 31,000Y en total por ellas, en la última salgo… bueno al parecer tu sabes como salgo ¿no?- su paciencia se acabó al ver que él no intentaba siquiera defenderse- ¡Ranma! ¡tienes una deuda descomunal en fotos mías!- él miraba el suelo - ¡¿no dirás nada?!

\- yo…- él solo encogió los hombros mirando el agua

\- ¡con un demonio!- ella exasperada lo tomo de la camisa, viéndolo de frente, y lo estrujó lo más que le daban sus fuerzas- ¡¿en qué carajo pensabas?!- ahora él fue el que se hartó, ¿cómo ella podía ser tan ciega…?

\- ¡pues porque me gustas idiota!- ella se congeló y él cayendo en que había metido la pata de nuevo habló – ahora yo propongo que no hablemos por un tiempo- claro, la vergüenza tardaría tiempo en irse.

.-.-.-.-.

Días después, Ranma aún estaba dormido entre las raídas cobijas cuando alguien lo movió para despertarlo, no hizo caso y se giró para continuar durmiendo, eso hasta que oyó la voz de Akane

\- Ranma

\- ¿qué?- se sentó de golpe asustado, peor aun cuando ella no habló durante un rato y solo lo miraba, ¿lo estaría odiando?, sus dudas llegaron a su fin

\- no vuelvas a comprarle fotos ¿si? Eso es de pervertidos- dijo con un semblante neutro, después se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Ranma saltó de su futon y la tomó por el brazo

\- y si yo qui…- ¡¿en que rayos pensaba?! ¡¿en preguntarle que si quería mirarla donde podía hacerlo?! ¡¿qué clase de pervertido era?!, él simplemente se mordió la lengua; aun así, y de forma extraña Akane pareció leerle la mente, por que con su brazo libre se tapó la parte delantera de su cuerpo, como si no llevara blusa o algo parecido, además le dio una bofetada

\- ¡en verdad eres un pervertido! ¡las cosas no son así!- ella trastabillo varías veces antes de decir- ¡por lo menos deberías intentar conquistarme o... algo!- con su rosto ardiendo, huyó del lugar. Ranma lo único que hacía era asistir como bobo.

Ranma se sentó de nuevo en el futón, era imposible que algo le fuera a borrar esa sonrisa, no ahora, no cuando sentía que ya tenía vía libre con ella… suspiró con embelesamiento, tal vez en un tiempo no fuera necesario ocultarle desde cuando hacía negocios con Nabiki, e incluso contarle esos sueños sobre "sus dolores de estómago" que quizás fueran más que rentables con su prometida.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

¡Y acabamos!

Disculpen la demora, pero este es del 15 de Dic., saben que les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, ya vamos a la mitad y espero poder continuar con este reto.

Por cierto, ayer estaba muy triste porque no había podido ver sus comentarios, pero ayer pasadas las diez, se hicieron visibles y me sentí muchísimo mejor.

Gracias especialmente a:

\- A,R,Tendo (x2)

\- Akai27 (x2)

\- Haro Adrianne (x2)

\- hinatacris

\- saotomedgo (x2)

\- SARITANIMELOVE (x4) ¡gracias!

\- Llek BM (x2)

\- Btaisho

\- Benani0125 (x2)

\- paulayjoaqui

\- kioh (x2), no los he abandonado, solo estoy un poco lenta :p

\- kariiim

\- felicius

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- Ranma84

\- Rj45

\- Guest (?)

\- nancyricoleon

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Maritza559

\- Hatsuhana

\- Ibetzia

Los quiero, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

EPILOGO

.-.-.

Los prometidos estaban en el cuarto de Akane, recostados en la cama, abrazados entre las cobijas, con ese tipo de calefacción, el frió ni se sentía.

\- oye Akane… el concurso es mañana ¿no?

\- si

\- ¿en verdad crees que Kasumi vaya a participar?

\- no creo… o por lo menos, eso espero- dijo con duda

\- ¿por qué lo haría?- más confuso que nunca preguntó

\- no te diste cuenta cierto…

\- de que hablas

\- en la hoja de confirmación de registro, venía el nombre de los jueces

\- ¿y?

\- quiere llamar de una buena vez la atención de cierta persona- él la miró sin comprender- está invitado el doctor Tofu.

FIN.


End file.
